Foolish Games
by Becky Jones-Kou
Summary: Danny conoce a la chica de su vida, y llevan una relación clandestina. Pero Ella tiene planes, y Danny no forma parte de ellos. Además, Ella se va a casar con el hijo mafioso del dueño de la disquera. Entonces, ¿Danny está perdiendo el tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**Beckyta**** Producciones**

Presenta a

**McFly **

En:

**Foolish Games**

Capítulo 1

_"I'm wastin' my time_

_'Cause she'll never be mine_

_I know I never will be good enough for her"_

**-**¡Ándate! Esos juegos tontos se acabaron**-** y le dio la espalda al hombre que se encontraba con ella en la habitación.

**-**No. No me voy**-**

Ella se miró al espejo, mientras se peinaba su cabello, tratando de parecer indiferente. Debía comenzar a arreglarse. La fiesta comenzaría en una hora y debía estar lista a más tardar, 20 minutos antes.

Él solo la miraba. No podía irse. No sin decirle lo que había descubierto hace un tiempo atrás, pero que por cobarde no había dicho.

**-**te amo, Chloe**-** fue lo que él dijo. Ella detuvo su quehacer, y lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo. Movió su cabeza de forma negativa y volvió a su trabajo, mientras decía

**-**yo no**-** Él sentía que el mundo se venía encima. _"No. Me está mintiendo"._ Caminó hasta ella, la agarró del brazo y la dio vuelta, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

**-**Mírame a los ojos, y repítelo**-** no pudo. Ella no dijo nada. Él sonrió. Una sonrisa que ha cautivado a millones de mujeres, pero que sólo la mujer que tiene entre sus brazos, es dueña.

Ella quería morir entre los brazos de aquel hombre. No quería saber más. _"Ojalá el mundo acabara ahora", _pensó Chloe.

Él rozó levemente sus labios con los de ella. ¿Y ella qué hizo? Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, y dejarse llevar una vez más por las sensaciones que solo él provocaba. Sensaciones que no volvería a sentir. Aunque quisiera.

**-**me enamoré como un tonto**-**susurró él sobre los labios de ella- descubrí que no puedo vivir sin ti

Ella se alejó**-**tienes a Olivia. Te vas a casar con ella.

**-**pero no la amo. Así como tú tampoco amas a David**-**

**-**yo no lo hago por amor, Danny. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por conveniencia, y lo sabes. ¿O ya no recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? ¿Ya no recuerdas a quién engañamos?

&&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&

Danny Jones. El famoso Danny Jones, miembro de la banda inglesa McFly, caminaba rumbo a la casa de uno de sus amigos. Todas las mujeres que encontraba en el camino lo quedaban mirando. Y él solo sonreía. Se dejaba querer. En el fondo le gustaba. Por eso no iba en auto. Además su casa quedaba cerca.

Llegó a su destino, y tocó el timbre. Una voz le habló

**-**¿quién es?**-**

**-**Sra. Annie, soy Danny. ¿Está Georgi?

**-**Claro que sí, lo estaba esperando. Enseguida le abro el portón y le aviso al joven.

Danny espero unos cuantos segundos y el portón eléctrico sonó. Entró y vio a la Sra. Annie en la puerta, esperándolo.

**-**hola Annie! Cómo está?**-** dijo Danny, abrazándola

**-**muy bien, joven Danny. Pase, el joven George lo espera en la sala de música

**-**Ok! Pero no me diga joven! tráteme de tu, hace mucho tiempo que me conoce**-** y le sonrió, para luego entrar en la casa. La mujer solo sonrió y movió la cabeza.

Con George se conocían desde hace tiempo, y juntos habían grabado varias canciones, así que Danny conocía la casa de su amigo de memoria. Sabía por donde iba, por lo que llegando al final del pasillo, entró a la última puerta a la derecha, y ahí estaba el dueño de casa

**-**señor George Karalexis, ¿Cómo está?

**-**Caballero! Muy bien, y usted! **–**Se decían, mientras se abrazaban **-**¿y, Danny? ¿Estás listo para componer otro éxito?

**-**no del todo. Primero debo ir al baño- y puso cara de niño bueno.

**-**ya sabes donde está

Danny salió casi corriendo. Subió las escaleras, y entró a la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Hay que decir que el baño era bastante amplio. Se paró junto al Wc e hizo sus necesidades, mientras tarareaba Born To Run de Bruce. Luego se lavó las manos y se miró al espejo. Tan concentrado estaba en arreglar sus rulos, que no se dio cuenta que la ducha estaba siendo usada por alguien. Solo se dio cuenta, cuando la puerta se abrió dejándolo de una pieza, al ver quien salía de ella: Una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y nariz respingada, completamente desnuda y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

**-**hola**-**saludó ella

**-**ho-ho-hola "_OH Dios! Porque te pones nervioso, idiota"__**-**_ella sonrió más aún al notar el tartamudeo de Danny

**-**me puedes pasar esa toalla?**-** apuntando a una que estaba colgada cerca de donde estaba Danny

**-**esta?**-**ella asintió. Danny la tomó y se acercó para pasársela en la mano.

**-**gracias**-**ella se envolvió en la toalla y salió fuera de la ducha. Camino hasta el tocador y tomo su peineta y se desenredó el pelo. Danny la miraba atentamente. No se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos. Estaba como hipnotizado. Y lo peor para él, era que ella se daba cuenta de todo.

**-**me llamo Chloe, mucho gusto…

**-**Danny. Danny Jones. El gusto es mío **–**y sonrió. Ella le correspondió.

**-**así que tu eres el famoso Danny Jones **–**se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. **–**he escuchado muchas cosas de ti

**-**e-en serio?**-** ella afirmó con la cabeza, y se fue acercando hacia él. Danny retrocedía. Esta chica lo intimidaba y a la vez, le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Chloe seguía avanzando. Danny seguía retrocediendo, hasta que chocó con la pared. _"Me siento como un estúpido"._ Chloe se acercaba más. Ahora la distancia que los separaba era mínima. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a chocar. Ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, al ver que Danny se ponía más nervioso aun. Chloe acercó más su cara a la de Danny, y él solo atinó a rodear la cintura de ella con uno de sus brazos. Chloe sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando sintió el contacto, a pesar de no ser directo, ya que se interponía la toalla. ¿Se iban a besar? Eso pensaba Danny.

Pero cuando él iba a tomar la cara de Chloe con la mano que tenía libre, ella simplemente corrió la cara y tomó algo que estaba justo al lado de la cabeza de Danny: su ropa interior que estaba colgada. Cuando se dio cuenta, la decepción en la cara de Danny era evidente. Ella se alejó sonriendo.

**-**nos vemos después**- **y Chloe salió del baño.

&&&&&&&&Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&

**-**Claro que me acuerdo de cómo nos conocimos. Creo que nunca había tartamudeado tanto en mi vida!

Ella solo lo miraba, mientras Danny continuaba su monólogo.

**-**y está demás decir que recuerdo perfectamente de quien eras novia**-** caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y miró por ella-creo que nunca me lo perdonaré. Fue la cosa más baja que he hecho. Meterme con la novia de mi amigo.

Continuará…

&&&&&&&&Fin Capítulo 1 &&&&&&&&

NA: holaa! A todo el mundo! xD

Aquí estoy con un 1er capítulo de mi 1er fic acerca de McFly.

Este es un fic que estoy haciendo para un concurso del Fan club McFly Chile. No aspiro a ganar porque las demás son muy buenas escritoras de fics. Pero sirve para entretenerme. :D

Ojalá les guste y dejen algún review, el que será bienvenido. :D ya que normalmente escribo fics de animé (bueno…son sólo dos, pero algo es algo xDDD), así que no sé cómo saldrá este nuevo proyecto…pido compasión u.u

Ah! Se me estaba olvidando…Soy la antigua Yokito Kou (si es que alguien me conocía así xD), que cómo explique en mi profile, quise salir de mi anonimato y Becky es como me dicen mis amigos. :D y el Jones es claramente por Danny Jones. El Kou es por mi otra obsesión, Seiya Kou y sus hermanos

Ojalá les guste.

Becky Jones-Kou (antigua YokitoKou)


	2. Chapter 2

**Beckyta**** Producciones**

Presenta a

**McFly **

En:

**Foolish Games**

Capítulo 2

_"I'm wastin' my time_

_'Cause she'll never be mine_

_I know I never will be good enough for her"_

-Aun recuerdo lo que sentí cuando me enteré de que tu novio era mi amigo…

&&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&

Una vez repuesto del encuentro con 'Chloe, la chica misteriosa y nudista', como acababa de ponerle, Danny salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de música donde esperaba su amigo, dispuesto a preguntarle quién era. Se suponía que George debía saber. Era su casa, y Chloe estaba en su baño. _"Tal vez es su hermana y este desgraciado no me había contado que tenía una tan Hot. Claro, el muy idiota coquetea con mi hermana! Y él ni me presenta la suya"._

Corriendo, llegó a la sala y vio a George con una guitarra tratando de componer algo.

**-**Dude! Te tengo k preguntar algo**-**George levantó la cabeza y lo miró, como diciéndole te escucho. Danny trató de calmar su ansiedad, y solo largó-acabo de conocer a Chloe

George lo quedó mirando. Pestañeo una o dos veces. Y sonrió. Todo eso en unos segundos, pero a Danny le parecían horas. Quería saber ya! Y no entendía porque su amigo se tardaba tanto en responder.

**-**me alegra que la hayas conocido!**-**George se levantó y lo abrazó. Ahora si que Danny no entendía.

**-**Sabes quién es? _"la pregunta tonta, es obvio que sabe"._ Me refiero a quién es. O sea, que me digas quien es. O sea no es tu obligación. Pero yo quiero saber. O sea**-**antes que siguiera hablando incoherencias, George le respondió:

**-**Claro que sé quien es! Chloe es mi novia-

El mundo de Danny se vino abajo. No era su hermana. Era su novia. ¡Había estado a punto de besar a la novia de su amigo! _"¡OH Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!" _

**-**y? qué te pareció?**-**preguntó George aun contento

**-**q-qué me pareció? N-no-no está mal**-** "_sí claro! No está mal!"_ pensó con sarcasmo. Estaba más que bien! Le había encantado! Pero Chloe era intocable. Era la novia de su amigo_. "¿Cuántas veces más tendré que repetírmelo? Unas 100 veces más, eso es seguro"_

&&&&&&&&Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&

**-****…**pero peor me sentía cuando te veía con tu amante y era yo el celoso! Engañaste a George miles de veces ¡Y en sus narices! Pero yo sí me daba cuenta. Cada vez que yo estaba con George en la sala de música, te miraba por la ventana que daba al jardín y te veía tomando sol cerca de la piscina. Y al rato llegaba el tal Kevin. Que según George, era solo tu mejor amigo. ¡George no veía lo que en verdad pasaba! Pero yo sí. Los veía besarse y acariciarse.

**-**Por qué me vienes a reclamar todo esto ahora?! No crees que es un poco tarde? Además, TÚ también lo engañaste! No me eches toda la culpa a mí! o ya no recuerdas lo que pasaba en la cocina cuando ibas a buscar cervezas?

&&&&&&&&Flash Back &&&&&&&&

**-**Te pido un favor, Danny?-preguntó George**-**¿puedes ir a buscar las cervezas? Pídeselas a Chloe

**-**¿Y la Sra. Annie no está?**-**Danny no quería encontrarse con Chloe. Sentía que si la tenía cerca, como estuvieron en el baño, no podría controlarse. Y eso le daba miedo.

**-**no, es su día libre. Vamos Danny, Chloe no muerde**-**y George sonrió.

Danny salió de la sala de música y fue a la cocina. Ahí estaba ella. La culpable de que él pasara metido en la casa de George. La culpable de que ya no le tomara atención a su novia, Olivia. La culpable de sus sueños y pesadillas. La culpable de su miedo a la traición. La culpable de la culpa que sentía.

**-**Danny? **–**ella lo estaba mirando**- **estás bien?

**-**Ah? Sí! sí estoy bien**-** caminó hasta entrar completamente en la cocina y vio que Chloe estaba haciendo galletas. Ella tenía las manos llenas de harina **–**George me mandó por las cervezas**-** la miró de nuevo. Ella estaba con un delantal, y debajo de él usaba una polera con tirantes y short de mezclilla.

Chloe sonrió maliciosamente al ver que Danny la miraba de arriba a abajo. Se acercó a él y pasó por su lado, hasta el refrigerador. Danny la siguió. Le pasó 2 cervezas, y él las agarró con una mano. Ella cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se afirmó en ella. Danny se acercó a la chica. _"Danny, no puedes. No puedes. Es Chloe. La novia de tu amigo. No puedes"_. Pero su conciencia no pudo contra sus deseos. Con la mano en que tenía las cervezas, rodeo la cintura de Chloe y la acercó a él. Y con la mano libre le acarició la cara. Ella sólo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Chloe sabía que comenzaba a sentir cosas por Danny. Pero no estaba en sus planes enamorarse. No lo estaba de George. No lo estaba de Kevin. No lo estaba de Danny. Ella estaba con George para poder llegar al dueño de la compañía discográfica. Tenía unas cuentas pendientes con aquel viejo, y George era el único que tenía cercanía con él y esa familia. Kevin era solo un entretenimiento. ¿Y Danny? Él nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero apareció. Y ahí estaba. Besándose con él. Sintiendo cosas por él.

La mano libre de Danny bajó hasta la cintura de Chloe y comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la polera. Chloe había rodeado con sus brazos, el cuello de Danny. Mientras que la pierna izquierda femenina, acariciaba la derecha masculina. En cuanto sintió el contacto, a Danny se le cayó una de las botellas de las manos. Y se separaron.

Chloe se alejó de Danny y buscó un paño para limpiar.

**-**hey, dude! Por qué te demoras con las cervezas?**-**George acababa de entrar en la cocina. Danny se puso nervioso**-**acaso las fuiste a hacer?**-** Danny iba a contestar, pero Chloe habló primero

**-**es que se cayó una **–**y apuntó al piso**-** la voy a limpiar

**-**y por eso? Danny es sólo una cerveza. Saca otra del refrigerador. No te compliques hermano.

Danny hizo lo que decía su amigo, y siguió a George, quien ya había salido de la cocina, no sin antes darle una mirada Chloe. Una mirada que no fue correspondida. Pero antes de salir completamente, la escuchó decir:

**-**límpiate el pelo y el cuello. Están blancos.

&&&&&&&&Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&

**-**Claro que me acuerdo, Chloe. También recuerdo que la Sra. Annie me decía que no me acercara a ti

**-**Esa vieja me odiaba.

**-**Porque sabía lo que pasaba. No era tonta.

**-**pero a qué vienen todos esos reclamos? Terminé con George hace 2 años, y la vieja esa debe estar feliz. No entiendo a qué**-**no pudo terminar, porque Danny la interrumpió

**-**y yo seguí contigo.

**-**no te lo pedí**-** dijo ella volviendo a mirarse al espejo. Danny solo la miraba. Hubo un silencio por unos segundos. **–**recuerdo cuando terminaste con George.

**-**cuando me llevaste a tu casa?

**-**pensé que como ya no estabas con mi amigo, yo tendría una oportunidad. Creí que tendríamos una relación normal**-** Danny volvió a mirar por la ventana, viendo como los empleados terminaban los últimos detalles para la fiesta que se celebraría en el jardín. Chloe se dio vuelta una vez más para mirarlo

**-**yo no te prometí nada.

**-**pensaba que tú y yo estaríamos juntos, a pensar de que Tom me decía que no me ilusionara. Hasta terminé con Olivia**-**

Chloe odiaba ese nombre. Odiaba a esa chica. No la soportaba. ¿Qué si se conocieron? Para desgracia de Chloe, sí. Se vieron tres veces. La primera fue poco después de que Danny terminara con la chica. Olivia fue a la casa de Danny a recoger sus cosas, y entró sin tocar, puesto que aun tenía las llaves. Él y Chloe estaban 'jugando' cerca de la piscina. Olivia hizo un escándalo de los mil demonios. Chloe odiaba a las escandalosas, así que dejó a Danny tratando de calmar a su ex, y ella salió un rato. Mientras recorría el camino de la casa al portón, se cruzó con tres chicos, a los que reconoció enseguida. Eran los amigos de Danny e integrantes de McFly: Tom, Harry y Dougie. Ella simplemente los saludó con un gesto de mano y siguió su camino. Ellos la quedaron mirando y Dougie le gritó: **-**Hey Girl!! Quién eres?!**-** Ella se dio vuelta sin dejar de caminar y gritó **–**Chloe**-** y se fue.

La segunda vez que vio a Olivia fue en un café, ocho meses después del escándalo en la casa. Chloe ya había dejado la casa de Danny y ahora estaba con David, el hijo del dueño de la compañía discográfica. Y la tal Olivia había vuelto con Danny. _"Quizás cuanto le rogó a Danny. Odio las chicas así"._ En cuanto Olivia la vio, se acercó a ella, saludándola irónicamente y preguntándole si se acordaba de quién era. Chloe que leía una revista, levantó la vista para ver quien le hablaba. Vio a Olivia y a tres chicas más. Chloe levantó una ceja, en señal de no entender. _"¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?"_ pensó y se concentró nuevamente en su revista. Olivia no se fue tan fácil y comenzó a ironizar con la 'relación' que había tenido Chloe con Danny, ya que había sido tan importante que tan solo duró cuatro meses, y había vuelto con ella. Las otras tres miraban con vergüenza. Chloe buscó su cartera y pagó la cuenta. Volvió a mirar al trío que acompañaba a Olivia, a quienes reconoció como las novias de Harry, Dougie y Tom. Les sonrió y les dijo que les dieran saludos a sus novios. Ellas le sonrieron, y Chloe se fue, pasando por alto a Olivia. Lo que esta última no sabía era que Danny y Chloe seguían viéndose a escondidas.

La tercera fue hace seis meses, para la fiesta de compromiso de Chloe y David. Olivia fue invitada única y exclusivamente porque era la pareja de Danny. Había muchos invitados. Muchos artistas, gente relacionada con las artes y el espectáculo, mucha farándula, pero ningún periodista. Estos sabían de quien era la fiesta, y sabían que si se metían a la fuerza, bien no les iba a ir, por lo que no se arriesgaron. Aunque no faltó el paparazzi que se quiso pasar de listo y no volvieron a verlo.

Esa noche no fue fácil para Chloe ni para Danny. Ellos ahí, frente a frente, del brazo de sus respectivas parejas. Danny tratando de quedarse a solas con Chloe. Olivia ironizando. Y Chloe tratando de que David no hiciera caso de las 'incoherencias' que decía la rubia, ya que si su futuro marido llegaba a sospechar que ella y Danny tenían algo, una tormenta se desataría. Todo fue complicado. Y todavía lo era.

Continuará…

&&&&&&&&Fin Capítulo 2 &&&&&&&&

NA: Hola a todo el que lea mi fic:D

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capi, y les cuento que en el McForo lo recibieron muy bien, y me han dado muy buenos comentarios de apoyo, lo cual agradezo ;P Ojalá que el o la que lea aquí en Fanfiction también le guste y me deje un Review para saber su opinión ya?

Y no odien tanto a Chloe….al final de todo le tome cariño aunque a veces haga sufrir a Danny

Besotes! Y cuídense

[Becky Jones-Kou


	3. Chapter 3

**es****Beckyta Producciones**

Presenta a

**McFly **

En:

**Foolish Games**

Capítulo 3

_"I'm wastin' my time_

_'Cause she'll never be mine_

_I know I never will be good enough for her"_

-después de que saliste de mi casa, supe que nunca estaríamos juntos. Supe que nunca serías solo mía.

-Danny, yo…tú sabes que yo no creo en el amor. Sabes que yo- pero no pudo seguir, al ver esos ojos azules que la miraban. Estaba mintiendo. Ella lo amaba como nunca pensó hacerlo. Pero no podía. No ahora, que estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo.

-lo sé. Sé que te casarás con David por venganza-Chloe se sorprendió. No sabía que Danny conocía sus intenciones.

-¿C-cómo-cómo supiste?

-Tu amiga Carol me lo dijo- y le sonrió, al ver el ceño fruncido de Chloe. Le encantaba verla así.

-¡esa traidora! ¡Se supone que nadie debía saberlo!- Chloe comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Hasta que paró en seco y miró a Danny- ¿qué más te contó?

-nada más. Sólo que te casas por venganza, pero no me dijo los motivos. ¿Me los dirás?

-¡¿Estás loco?! Se supone que es un secreto. ¡Carol me las vas a pagar!

-no te enojes con ella. No me quería decir. Tuve que usar mis métodos. –y sonrió. Chloe lo miró enojada, pero al ver esa sonrisa, el enojo disminuyó.

-no quiero saber cuales fueron esos métodos-y se dio vuelta una vez más. Danny se acercó a ella, y la abrazó por la espalda, susurrándole al oído.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da celos?-y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica. Chloe cerró los ojos. Y una imagen vino a su mente. Era ella y David, discutiendo. Él sabía que Danny era su amante. Siempre lo supo. Chloe no sabía cómo lo había descubierto pero se lo podía imaginar. Su futuro marido era igual a su padre. Un mafioso. Quizás la siguieron, o vigilaban el departamento en donde vivía, hasta ahora. No lo sabía. Pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. Danny estaba en peligro. Y no sólo él, también los otros chicos de McFly.

Chloe abrió los ojos de golpe. Y se separó de Danny

-tienes que irte.

-no. No me voy hasta que salga de aquí contigo

-¿No lo entiendes? Esto ya no es un juego tonto! Ahora es peligroso!

-Chloe, para mí nunca fue un juego. Yo te amo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos un momento, para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Danny y besarlo, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Él, ni tonto ni perezoso, correspondió. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó, y ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas. Sin dejar de besarse, Danny la sentó sobre el tocador. Chloe le acariciaba el pelo mientras que las manos de él, viajaban a través de las piernas femeninas.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta, y Chloe empujó a Danny lanzando un pequeño grito ahogado de miedo.

-disculpen! N-no-no quería interrumpir –era Carol, la amiga de Chloe.

-¡Desgraciada, me asustaste! –Carol los miró y sonrió. Su amiga estaba sobre el tocador y Danny un poco más alejado, con cara de niño bueno. Pero ambos respirando agitadamente.

-yo…no estoy aquí. No existo. Es más, me voy- Dijo Carol mientras se daba media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado.

-¡No! Danny…Danny ya se iba.-Tanto él como Carol la miraron raro.-no me miren así. Danny tienes que irte.

-ya te dije. Yo no me voy de aquí sin ti.

-¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Me voy a casar en cinco días! No quiero irme contigo- Chloe desvió la mirada, y susurró –Vete. No pierdas más el tiempo- Danny la miró fijamente

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?- ella levantó la mirada decididamente

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero- Danny afirmó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Chloe le hizo una seña a Carol para que se fijara si Danny se había ido realmente. Carol salió al pasillo, y luego volvió a entrar en la habitación, encontrando a su amiga mirando por la ventana.

-ya se fue-anunció Carol. Chloe afirmó puesto que lo estaba viendo salir del jardín– ¿Chloe, por qué haces esto? Tú lo amas! Y si es por la venganza-

-no es por la venganza. Es más que eso. ¿Tú crees que si me fuera con Danny, David no lo sabría? ¿Crees que no me buscaría? ¿Tú crees que se quedaría tranquilo?...No. Y con eso pondría en peligro no solo a Danny, sino que a Harry, a Dougie y a Tom también. Y a sus familias. Tú sabes como son estos mafiosos. Y no quiero provocar a David más de lo que ya he hecho.

Carol solo la miró. Su amiga estaba metida en el tremendo lío. Pero sola se había metido, así que ahora no le quedaba más que responder por ello.

Continuará…

&&&&&&&&Fin Capítulo 3 &&&&&&&&

NA: holas!

Aquí está el 3er capi de este fic que gracias a Dios a las niñas del foro chileno les ha gustado

Saludos a quien llegue a leerlo en fanfiction :D

Becky Jones-Kou


	4. Chapter 4

**Beckyta**** Producciones**

Presenta a

**McFly **

En:

**Foolish Games**

Capítulo 4

_"I'm wastin' my time_

_'Cause she'll never be mine_

_I know I never will be good enough for her"_

Ya han pasado tres días desde la última vez que la vio. Estaba seguro que ella lo ama tanto como él la ama. Por eso no entendía por qué ella estaba a solo dos días de casarse con otro hombre. Carol le había dicho que Chloe se casaba por venganza. Y ella misma se lo confirmó mientras conversaban. Pero quería saber los motivos, en qué consistía la supuesta venganza y por qué era tan necesario que se casara.

-¡maldición!- y le pegó a unas cajas que habían en su garage. Por más que trataba no lo entendía. Se revolvió el pelo.

-¿qué te pasa? –Danny se asustó, pensó que estaba solo.

-¡me asustaste, Olivia!- ella no dijo nada. Sabía que algo le pasaba a su novio. Desde su salida del lunes que andaba así. Se enojaba por todo, no quería comer, no quería salir, ni siquiera había pescado su guitarra como normalmente lo hacía.

-los chicos te están esperando en la sala- no la miró, y solo fue hasta la puerta del garage que daba a la cocina. Y como bien le dijo Olivia, en la sala estaba Dougie, Tom y Harry, riendo.

-hola- fue todo lo que dijo Danny y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

-¿y? ¿Cómo estamos para la fiesta de hoy?- le preguntó un entusiasmado Harry. Danny no tenía idea de que fiesta hablaban, y su cara lo reflejaba.

-vamos, Danny! hoy es el cumpleaños de Gio- dijo Tom, esperando que Danny reaccionara.

-no tengo ganas de fiestas- los tres miraron a Danny como si fuera un bicho raro. Dougie se levantó y fue hasta él, e hizo como que le tomaba la temperatura y dijo:

-te sientes bien?- Danny negó con la cabeza

-¿Es por ella, verdad?- Danny miró a Tom y afirmó con la cabeza. Se formó un silencio incómodo. Ninguno sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo.

-no se preocupen, vayan y diviértanse ¿ok?

-Ah! No! Danny Jones- dijo Harry, mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a tironear a Danny para que le levantara –tú vas con nosotros

-no tengo ganas- Harry hizo muecas a Tom y a Dougie para que lo ayudaran

-Vamos Danny! Tú no eres de los que se pierden una fiesta!- decía Tom –además Gio se va a enojar si no vas- y entre los 4 lo tironearon hasta la puerta de la casa. Tom entró de nuevo, para avisarle a Olivia que se llevaban a Danny y que ella se fuera a la fiesta antes, que allá se veían. Mientras, Dougie y Harry llevaban a Danny al auto. Una vez que Tom salió y se subió al auto, partieron.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos en auto, en los cuales Harry, Dougie y Tom hablaban como loros y Danny no decía palabra, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a Oxford Street.

-¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?- los tres chicos lo miraron como diciéndole que ya le habían dicho.

-Te lo dijimos en cuanto nos subimos al auto- respondió Dougie –venimos a comprar los regalos para Gio- Danny solo afirmó con la cabeza. Los cuatro se bajaron del auto, y comenzaron a caminar por las calles.

Al rato, Dougie, Harry y Danny habían comprado los regalos (con la ayuda de Tom). Solo faltaba el novio, que aún no estaba seguro de qué comprar. Todos conversaban, menos Danny que solo miraba. Tom vio en una vitrina unos vestidos muy lindos y entró a ver si había alguno que fuera del gusto de Gio. Los demás lo siguieron.

Había muchos vestidos de gala, de novia, y otros más informales. Tom buscó a una vendedora, mientras que los demás curioseaban. Dougie sacó un vestido y se lo puso encima como si se lo estuviera probando mientras que Harry reía. En cambio, lo ojos de Danny se fijaron en los vestidos de novia. Y ahí se quedo, de pie frente a ellos, observándolos. Hasta que Dougie y Harry se pararon uno a cada lado de él.

-¿piensas en ella?-

-solo me imagino cómo se verá con su vestido- los tres se quedaron callados. Hasta que Dougie vio a una chica que se probaba un vestido de gala, en frente de ellos.

-Danny? ¿Esa no es la amiga de…Chloe?- Harry y Danny miraron hacia donde Dougie apuntaba. Efectivamente, era Carol. A Danny se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Acaso Chloe también estaba ahí?

-mmm…Danny, creo que no vas a tener que imaginártela- Dijo Harry, quien miraba hacia la derecha –puedes verla- y se hizo a un lado. En ese momento, Chloe salía del probador cubierta por un hermoso vestido de novia de un color plateado muy pálido, que de lejos se veía blanco. Y cada detalle era en dorado suave. En la parte de arriba era como un corsé con tirantes, ajustado hasta las caderas y desde ahí, caía en corte princesa. La parte trasera era más larga y formaba la típica cola del vestido. Llevaba también unos guantes.

Chloe se miraba al espejo, mientras la vendedora le hablaba. Ella solo afirmaba con la cabeza. Ese era el día en que se lo debía llevar a casa. _"Me siento extraña con esto puesto"._ Se miraba de arriba abajo. No sabía aun cómo se iba a peinar. Eso lo decidiría la estilista. A ella le importaba bien poco. Se dio vuelta para llamar a Carol, y lo vio. Vio como esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, la miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos. Pero sobre todo, con tristeza. Chloe sentía que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Danny dio un paso hacia ella, y Chloe retrocedió. Harry lo tomó del brazo antes de que Danny diera otro más.

-No, Danny. Ni se te ocurra acercarte- Danny ni lo miró. Lo único que quería era estar con Chloe. Iba a dar otro paso, pero esta vez fue Dougie quien lo detuvo

-Dude! No lo hagas. Hay guardaespaldas- todo estaba detenido. Cualquier cosa que Danny hiciera para acercarse a Chloe, los guardaespaldas lo impedirían. Chloe retrocedió más, y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Danny que no se acercara. Él lo hizo. No se acercó, sino que salió de la tienda lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, dejando tirado el regalo para Gio. Dougie le entrego el suyo a Harry y salió tras su amigo.

-Listo! Ya le compré el regalo!- decía contento Tom, mientras llegaba donde Harry, quien estaba recogiendo el regalo que Danny había dejado. – ¿y Danny y Dougie? –Harry le hizo una seña a Tom, para que mirara atrás de él. Tom lo hizo y comprendió por qué sus amigos no estaban.

-Vamonos nosotros también- se dieron media vuelta pero una voz les impidió seguir.

-¿Harry, Tom, puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?- se dieron vuelta y vieron a Chloe –Por favor. Es cortito- ambos afirmaron, y Chloe los llevó hacia el otro lado de la tienda, en donde sus guardaespaldas no pudieran escuchar.

-chicos, sólo quiero pedirles un favor- ellos solo la miraban –cuiden a Danny

-eso lo hacemos siempre. No es necesario que- pero Tom no alcanzó a terminar

-lo sé. Pero necesito que lo vigilen. Que nunca lo dejen solo. Por lo menos estos días. Después de que yo me vaya, ya no va a correr ningún peligro

-¿de qué estás hablando Chloe? –preguntó Harry que no entendía nada.

-David sabe de mi relación con Danny, y lo tiene fichado. Cuando a él se le antoje puede mandar a sus matones a pegarle o a…- no pudo terminar la frase. No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

-no te preocupes, no lo dejaremos solo –dijo Tom

-y ustedes cuídense también- y se alejó de ellos dispuesta a sacarse el vestido

Ambos se miraron, y luego salieron de la tienda. Tom sacó su celular y marcó al de Danny. Luego al de Dougie, pero ninguno respondía. Harry lo miró preocupado.

Los buscaron por todas las tiendas que había en Oxford Street, pero no los encontraron. Después de media hora, fueron al auto con la esperanza de que ellos estuvieran ahí, pero no. Esta vez, Harry marcó a los celulares de Danny y de Dougie. Este último, contestó.

-Jarrrrry!!!! ¿C'mmmo'sstás?- Harry alejó el celular y miró la pantalla. ¿En verdad había marcado el número de Dougie? Sí, era él.

-Dougie?-

-siiese'soy yop!

-Estás con Danny?

-Nanny? Claro que'stoy con Nanny!- Harry puso una cara de ¿what?

-¿Nanny? ¿Quién demonios es Nanny? –Preguntó Harry, y Tom lo quedó mirando raro.

-Ndanny, nuessstrrro'amigo! NdannielAlan Davidd Yonnes!- y Dougie gritó -Nanny! Jarrrry quere'ablarr con tu!- Harry puso altavoz para que Tom también escuchara. Y ambos con cara de ¿What? Se escuchó una risa, que inconfundiblemente era la de Danny.

-Aló, Jarrry? Qué passsa?- y luego se escuchó un 'Sshhtt'

-Danny? ¿Dónde están?-

-esstamoss'celebrrrando!- Tom y Harry se miraron. Sus dos amigos estaban más que borrachos –porrqué'nnno viennnennn? Esstamos'n ¿c'mo se llama'ssto?- alguien le dijo el nombre- ¡Sí!'sstamosen Munnnlaiigg! Lossperramoss!- y se cortó la llamada. Harry y Tom se miraron, por lo que entendieron, eso era el Moonlight, pub que quedaba cerca de donde estaban.

Fueron hasta allá, entraron y vieron a sus dos amigos bebiendo de vasos que no tenían ningún tipo de líquido.

-Dogie'ste vasso tieneunoyyo- decía Danny mientras miraba concentradamente su vaso, y después se reía. Dougie no le respondió porque ya se había levantado a duras penas a llamar al mesero, para que le trajera una botella de vodka. Harry y Tom fueron hasta donde ellos y los sacaron de ahí, no sin antes pagar la cuenta, con plata que Harry sacó de los bolsillos de Dougie y de Danny. Como pudieron los llevaron hasta el auto y los subieron en los asientos de atrás.

-Tom, qué les vamos a decir a Olivia y a Kayla?- Tom se encogió de hombros. Pero ninguno pudo aguantar la risa cuando escucharon a sus amigos cantar

-que se emborracharon y punto. No demos detalles- Y en eso quedaron. Llegaron a la casa de Tom, y los cuatro se bajaron. Danny y Dougie entraron cantando abrazados. Tom y Harry entraron detrás de ellos, riendo. Había buena música, tragos, comida y varios invitados ya habían llegado. Todos fueron a felicitar a Gio, quien quedó mirando a Dougie y a Danny por el estado en que estaban. No preguntó, ya Tom le contaría después.

Olivia también estaba, y en cuanto vio el estado en que se encontraba su novio, fue a preguntarles a Tom y a Harry. Ellos dijeron lo acordado.

Danny y Dougie fueron directo a la mesa de los tragos, y ahí se quedaron una hora bebiendo. Nadie les dijo nada, nadie los tomó en cuenta, hasta que empezaron a hacer show. Primero cantaron, y luego bailaron. Todos reían, hasta que Danny se acordó de la razón del por qué había estado 'celebrando'. Chloe. Se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a gritar

-Tooaas las mujerres son iwales! Teilusionan y te botan- Dougie se fue a sentar a su lado y lo consolaba -se vaa casarrr! Me'ejó solo!- afirmó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, escondió su cabeza entre sus manos y lloró, mientras Dougie lo abrazaba.

Olivia supo de inmediato de quien estaba hablando Danny. No quiso seguir escuchando, porque dolía que tu novio, esté en ese estado y que llegue a llorar por una mujer, que no eres tu. Así que prefirió irse. Tom la acompañó hasta la puerta y trató de explicarle, pero ella no quiso escuchar. Sólo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Cuando Tom entró de nuevo a su casa, Danny ya se había quedado dormido en el sillón, y Dougie estaba con su novia. Entre Harry, Tom y varios chicos más levantaron a Danny y lo llevaron a una pieza de la casa. Lo acostaron en la cama. Tom y Harry lo quedaron mirando hasta que Gio entró.

-quien diría que Danny lloraría por una mujer- dijo Gio, mientras abrazaba a Tom -No lo hizo por Kendra, quien lo engaño, y él supo hasta el final. Y ahora llora por Chloe, sabiendo que ella jugaba con él. Ustedes los hombres son raros- y sonrió, para luego darle un beso a Tom y salir de la pieza.

Harry y Tom se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, y salieron, dejando a Danny durmiendo su borrachera.

Continuará…

&&&&&&&&Fin Capítulo 4 &&&&&&&&

Na: y Aquí está el capi 4

Disfrútenlo :D

Becky Jones-Kou


	5. Chapter 5

No sabía a qué hora se había dormido, y se acordaba bien poco de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior

**Beckyta**** Producciones**

Presenta a

**McFly **

En:

**Foolish Games**

Capítulo 5

_"I'm wastin' my time_

_'Cause she'll never be mine_

_I know I never will be good enough for her"_

No sabía a qué hora se había dormido, y se acordaba bien poco de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que la relación con Olivia se había ido a la basura, según lo que le dijo Tom cuando lo despertó. Y la verdad, es que se sentía como si le sacaran un gran peso de encima. Sabía que solo la estaba haciendo sufrir. Porque aunque quisiera, él no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Chloe. Y a propósito de ello, sólo quedaba un día para su casamiento. No sabía qué hacer para impedirlo. Desde que despertó una sensación de desesperación lo invadió. La estaba perdiendo y él hacía nada para retenerla.

Después de que se levantó, y tuvo que escuchar los sermones de Tom y las risitas de Gio, salió de ahí y vagó por las calles. Caminaba pensando en qué podía hacer. Y llegó frente a una iglesia de aspecto antiguo. Dudó un momento, pero terminó entrando. Necesitaba algo de consuelo, algo que pudiera calmarlo. No perdía nada entrando. Por dentro se notaba que estaba siendo bien cuidada. Caminó hasta el altar, y se paró justo donde debe ir el novio. Y quiso imaginar que era su boda. Quiso imaginar que él la esperaba ahí frente al altar, para unir sus vidas. Quiso imaginar que la veía entrando por las puertas de la iglesia, mientras tocaban la marcha nupcial. Y la vio.

Chloe caminaba por el pasillo central, hacia él. Pero no vestida como él quería. Ella llegó hasta él, rodeó con sus bazos el cuello de Danny y lo besó. Él se sorprendió, pero correspondió_. "¿Estoy soñando? Se siente tan real"._ El beso era suave y lento. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Chloe atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Ahí supo que era verdad, que ella estaba ahí, con él.

Cuando se separaron, Chloe lo abrazo, afirmó su cabeza en el pecho de él y comenzó a temblar. Danny tomó la cara de Chloe entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara. Ella lloraba.

-perdón- y se volvió a aferrar a Danny, mientras las lágrimas escapaban sin control. Él solo la abrazó con fuerza, dándole a entender que, a pesar de todo, la amaba y la perdonaba –perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho. Sé que merezco lo peor. Sé…que…soy la mujer que…arruinó tu vida. Y nunca…me perdonaré…por eso- y seguía llorando. Danny le acariciaba la cabeza amorosamente. Poco a poco, Chloe se fue calmando.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo así, abrazados frente al altar. En silencio. Disfrutando de la presencia del otro. _"Me hubiese gustado casarme en una iglesia…con Danny. Si mi historia fuera diferente…"_ pensaba Chloe mientras observaba la iglesia, desde los brazos de Danny. Hasta que él habló

-¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Creía que no me querías ver nunca más- ella se alejó un poco para mirarlo a la cara y le sonrió.

-venía para acá, cuando te vi entrar- él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta se borró, cuando vio que los ojos de Chloe se volvían a llenar de lágrimas –quería…despedirme- y bajó la mirada. Danny la tomó del mentón y la besó lentamente. Poco a poco el beso fue pasando por distintos matices. De un beso tierno a uno más juguetón, hasta llegar a un beso cargado de deseo. Para que al final, poco a poco fueran bajando las revoluciones y se separaran un poco

-te amo- susurró Danny sobre los labios de Chloe –ahora y siempre. Aunque te cases con otro. Te amo- se volvieron a besar, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el celular de Danny. Chloe se alejó de él

-debo irme- dio un paso atrás, mientras el celular seguía sonando –prométeme que te vas a cuidar, por lo menos hasta que yo me vaya- Danny afirmó con la cabeza –te amo, Danny- dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras las lágrimas caían de los ojos verdes. Y de los azules también.

Eran las 10 de la noche. Su departamento estaba oscuro. Chloe se había quedado dormida sobre su cama sin quitarse la ropa. Se levantó a preparar algo para comer, ya que no había almorzado. El hambre se le había quitado después del encuentro con Danny. Aun tenía los ojos hinchados cuando se miró al espejo. Iba hacia la cocina, cuando sintió que golpeaban su puerta. Eran golpes desesperados. Se extrañó. _"¿Quién será? Se supone que con David no nos íbamos a ver hasta mañana en la boda"_. Caminó hasta la puerta. "Q_uizás es Carol con su loca idea de mi fiesta de despedida de soltera. Está loca"_, pensaba Chloe mientras sonreía.

Abrió la puerta y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, al sentir que la acorralaban contra una pared y la besaban. A pesar de no haber visto quien era, lo reconoció enseguida. Nadie la basaba como él. Así que no se quedó atrás y lo abrazó, correspondiendo el beso.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, se separaron. Chloe no abría los ojos. No quería abrirlos y ver como Danny se esfumaba. Él la miraba y le acariciaba la cara con una mano. Ella suspiró.

-¿Danny, qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó mientras abría sus ojos, para perderse en los azules de él. Danny le sonrió y se apartó de ella sin decir palabra. Caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró. Se acercó a ella de nuevo y la besó despacio. De los labios de Chloe hizo un camino de besos, pasando por la mejilla derecha, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, y susurró

-yo soy tu despedida de soltera- Chloe sonrió y con ambas manos tomó la cara de Danny.

-si eres tú mi despedida de soltera, la acepto- lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su cuarto, en donde una cama de dos plazas los esperaba.

Ella comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Danny, mientras él la miraba sin perderse detalle del rostro de Chloe. Una vez que ella terminó, fue el turno de Danny, quien le sacó la blusa y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Desde ahí, la pasión y el deseo tomaron el control, y la calma con la que habían empezado desapareció.

Se despertó de un salto. Tuvo una pesadilla horrible. Miró a su acompañante, que dormía de espalda con los brazos y piernas abiertas. Chloe sonrió. _"Siempre ha sido un dormilón"._ Miró la hora: 3.10 de la mañana. Se acostó nuevamente y afirmó su cabeza en el pecho de Danny. Él la rodeo con uno de sus brazos.

-creí que dormías- dijo Chloe mientras sentía como la mano de Danny acariciaba su espalda

-me despertaste con tu salto- y la atrajo más a su cuerpo -¿soñabas conmigo?

-sí…fue una pesadilla-

-¡hey! Cualquier sueño conmigo es un muy buen sueño. Muchas quieren soñar conmigo ¿ok?- decía Danny en tono sentido. Chloe se rió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-lo sé. Pero no lo decía en broma. Mi sueño no fue bonito- pero no pudo seguir hablando porque se escuchó un ruido como si un auto que estuvo estacionado, se pusiera en marcha rápidamente. Chloe se levantó a mirar por la ventana, pero solo vio la parte trasera de un auto negro.

-será mejor que te vayas Danny-

-¿otra vez me estás echando?-

-esto no es broma…nosotros no deberíamos habernos encontrado de nuevo- tomó la ropa de Danny y se la lanzó- vístete y ándate- Danny obedeció.

-sólo te hago caso porque dijiste que me amabas- y le sacó la lengua a Chloe. Pudo escuchar que ella susurraba un 'tonto' mientras sonreía. Pero no duró mucho.

Danny fue hasta donde ella y la abrazó. Chloe se puso a llorar.

-Danny…no sigas perdiendo tu tiempo…por favor. Quiero que hagas…tu vida. Quiero que hables con…Olivia. Quiero…que seas feliz.

-sólo seré feliz contigo, y lo sabes

-no, Danny…conmigo nunca serás feliz. Ahora vete, por favor _"antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya contigo"_- y se separó de él.

-¡Claro, se me olvidaba! Soy un tonto… ¿yo nunca seré lo suficiente bueno para ti, verdad?

-Danny, no-

-¡Nada! Tenías razón… ¡me arruinaste la vida! Pero aunque quisiera, no puedo sacarte de aquí- y se tocaba el pecho –porque no sé que hiciste para clavarte tan dentro de mí. Y si tú dices baila, yo lo hago. Si tú dices tírate de un puente, yo lo haría- ambos estaban llorando –pero hay una cosa que no puedo hacer aunque me lo ordenes…y eso, es ser feliz sin ti.

-Danny yo…te…-

-no digas nada, porque se hace más difícil dejarte. Si así lo quieres, yo me voy. Y una vez más te digo que Te Amo- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la pieza. Chloe, lloraba y nada la podía calmar, y una vez que escuchó como se cerraba la puerta del departamento, se dejó caer.

Después de un minuto aproximadamente, sintió golpes en su puerta, otra vez. _"¡Danny!",_ y con ese pensamiento corrió a la puerta. Pero al abrirla, esta vez no se encontró un beso, sino una fuerte mano que aprisionaba su cuello. Era su futuro marido, con una expresión de rabia que a Chloe se le heló hasta el alma.

-¿qué fue lo que te dije, querida?- Chloe sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones – ¿no lo recuerdas? ¡¿No Lo Recuerdas?! ¡Contesta!- y la soltó, provocando que Chloe cayera al piso. –te dije claramente, que no te quería ver con Jones otra vez

-¿C-co-cómo…supiste…?

-ah! Querida Chloe, ¿crees que te iba a dejar sin vigilancia por ser tu última noche de soltera? No, no, no. ¿Y sabes a quien tienen mis guardaespaldas?

-¡NO! por favor…no le hagas nada…- y las lágrimas una vez más luchaban por salir de los verdes de Chloe -…David…por favor…no-

-está bien. ¿Sabes? Ese será mi regalo de bodas –y rió sin gracia–pero ya lo sabes Chloe. Desde la ceremonia, eres mía. Sólo mía. Odio compartir y lo sabes. Si perdoné a Jones antes, fue porque no teníamos nada serio. Pero recuerda lo que te dije después de nuestro compromiso. Lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ti, y ahora si que no se salva ese tipo, ¿entendiste?- ella afirmó la cabeza, y vio como David salía del departamento.

Ahí estaba él, junto a sus amigos, que de una u otra forma le demostraban su apoyo. Estaban sentados en los últimos asientos de un salón que era tan grande como una iglesia, Danny en el asiento que daba al pasillo. Todos vestían de smoking. Habían sido invitados por ser parte de la discográfica, y a pesar de que sus amigos no querían ir, él estaba decidido a asistir. _"Soy un masoquista, pero será la última vez que la vea"._

La marcha nupcial comenzó, todos se pusieron de pie y voltearon hacia la puerta, en donde venía entrando la novia. "_Se ve hermosa"_, fue lo último que la mente de Danny pudo procesar.

Chloe sentía todas las miradas sobre ella. Pero había una, que la traspasaba y le llegaba al alma. Los verdes y azules se encontraron en unos segundos que para ellos eran minutos larguísimos. Con tan sólo mirarse, se dijeron adiós. Ella siguió su camino hacia el altar, en donde David la esperaba.

Ahora sabía que Danny estaba bien. Después de que David salió de su departamento, no había podido dormir. No sabía si lo que David le había dicho era verdad, y había estado con la incertidumbre de saber en qué estado se encontraba Danny. Ahora podía irse tranquila.

El juez le preguntó a David si aceptaba a Chloe como esposa. Él dijo que sí. Luego, fue el turno de ella.

Aún dudaba. Pero sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque no quería. Su mente le decía _"Chloe, no dudes. Sabes que no puedes echarte para atrás. Sabes que nunca serás feliz. Si amas a Danny, debes alejarte de él. Chloe, tú nunca serás lo suficientemente buena para él. Danny es demasiado bueno para ti."._

-…sí…acepto- y con esas palabras, firmaba su sentencia y la de Danny. Con esas palabras encadenaba toda su vida a la de un hombre que no amaba y con el que no sería feliz. Con esas palabras condenaba su futuro, y el de una vida que recién comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella. Y que Chloe aun no sabía que llevaba.

Fin Capítulo5

FIN

NA: ¡aun no puedo creerlo! ¡Me informaron que gané el concurso de fics de McFly en el foro chileno! ¡Oh my god! De verdad que aun no lo creo. Estoy demasiado agradecida de todas las chicas que me votaron. Gracias a ellas gané. Y es que en verdad no entré al concurso con intenciones de ganar. Además de que todos los fics estaban muy buenos.

Me pellizco y no lo creo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este último capítulo, y ojalá la persona que alguna vez lea este fic aquí en Fanfiction, le guste y me deje su opinión. Todo será bien recibido, comentarios sobre cómo escribo, si está bien o mal; críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas; todo, menos tomatazos y reviews-bombas, porque duelen mucho

Abrazos a todo el que haya pasado por aquí, y miles de agradecimientos a las chicas del foro que leyeron y votaron.

…:Becky Jones-Kou:…


End file.
